Phazon Mines
The Phazon Mines are the far southeast area of Tallon IV, located south of the Tallon Overworld and southeast of the Magmoor Caverns. The Mines are the core of all Space Pirate activity on Tallon IV. As the name suggests, the Phazon Mines was created by the Pirates to mine Phazon, a valuable energy source for them. They also had many labs within the mines and a few Metroid quarantines. The sky in this area is a hazy pink, suggesting the Pirates have heavily polluted this area. In certain elevator shafts that lead deeper into the mines, there are windows that show where one is in relation to the actual Impact Crater. The windows show that the mines are going deeper into the crust of Tallon IV and are going very near the Impact Crater. Areas and main Rooms The Phazon Mines are clearly divided into three parts, named within the game as Level One, Level Two, and Level Three. Level One The surface level mostly contains security areas and large mining machines. It is here that the Flamethrower is acquired. Several Space Pirate Bio-Imaging doors are placed here, indicating that this is the main HQ level. Main Rooms *Main Quarry *Elite Research Level Two Somewhat deeper; contains various labs and ventilation shafts. in the Mines.]] Main Rooms *Central Dynamo *Omega Research Level Three It is at this level where the actual mining takes place; this level is mostly dark, and the mining shafts are only lit by Phazon-dwelling mushrooms. Level 3 is also where the Omega Pirate is held, within the Elite Quarters. Main Rooms *Elite Quarters *Phazon Processing Center Trivia *Interestingly, the theme of the Phazon Mines from Prime plays in the Impact Crater table as well as the table based on the Phazon Mines in Metroid Prime Pinball. *There is also a section of "Phazon mines" on the Pirate Homeworld, there known as Pirate Mines. *''Donkey Kong Country Returns'', the first Retro Studios-developed non-''Metroid Prime'' series game contains many references to the Phazon Mines in the cave levels; including the presence of objects resembling Phazon crystals and Saturnines, as well as minecarts that appear to have Phazon on them. Cranky Kong also wonders "just what is being mined in those mines". *Through a series of Sequence Breaking, it's possible to go on top of the building in the Main Quarry before the Space Pirates attack. They'll remain still until they're attacked or Samus jumps onto the main floor. Gallery Phazon mines enter.jpg|Samus enters the Phazon Mines. Image:Phazonmines.jpg|The Main Quarry in the Phazon Mines. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_13.png|Samus observes the Main Quarry, and sees the pollution the Pirates have brought with them. File:Flamethrower2.png|Samus burns a Space Pirate with her Flamethrower in the Main Quarry. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_1.png|Samus faces an Elite Pirate in the Mines. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_15.png|Samus using a Rotation Control Unit in Ore Processing. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_2.png|Two Tallon Metroids in the Phazon infested sections of the Mines. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_12.png|Samus spots a Plasma Trooper in the deeper areas of the Mines. File:NPC!_MP_Screen_14.png|A large Phazon corrupted tunnel, the Transport Access. File:Mines_object.jpg|Andrew Jones "Mines object" Phazon Mines Sky.png|The sky surrounding the Mines, filled with smog and pollution. ru: Фазоновые Шахты Category:Phazon Mines Category:Mining Category:Tony Giovannini Category:Metroid Production facilities Category:Industrialized areas